Double Take
by Lady Marisol
Summary: Kyandasu and Kamitsure are twins and they vow to never sever the bond they share no matter who or what gets in the way. In order to protect Kamitsure from harm, Kyandasu disguises herself as man. Their bond will eventually break when Kamisture falls in love with the Kazekage. How will Kyandasu cope with the grief?


**I made another Fanfiction and there are more to come lol! I don't own Naruto but I do own Kamisture and Kyandasu/Kyohei.**

Kyandasu's POV

The weather was dreary and cold when I got home from a mission that the Raikage sent me on. This weather wasn't right in my taste since Kumogakure was island and all. Something awful was going to happen because my twin sister, Kamitsure, was waiting for me and was very distraught. Her indigo blue hair was matted from the rain and her pale green eyes were blood shot from crying. Our bags were on the curb and I sighed knowing what exactly happened. Our "parents" decided that we were a burden to them so they tossed us out.

I hug my sister and I could tell she has never felt so abandoned in her life. I felt the same way but I had to be strong for the both of us. I couldn't be weak in her time of need because I am the only one that can understand my twin better than anyone. I pick up my bags and decided that we travel to Konohagakure because the village has more opportunities for missions and because for some reason Kumo ninja have a horrible reputation and I am not going into detail.

Kami follows me toward the docks and I paid the captain of the ship our fair. We were escorted below the ship to our room. She falls asleep on the bed tired from being in such an emotional state. I didn't really care about our parents because the only person that was there for me was Kamitsure. I stayed up to keep watch because I was paranoid that people would try to rob us or worse. I didn't want to think about that so I decided to occupy my mind with a puzzle to do in the news paper.

I stayed up that night and luckily no one wanted to fight me or touch my sister. When we went aboard the ship I saw a lot of the sailors stare at my sister especially at her body. She has curves that men desire in a woman and she could be a model if Kami really wanted to. Her hair was long an indigo blue color that hits the small of her back when it's straight. Kami hates her curly hair but I think she looks better with it because it suits her bone structure. Her eyes would make any man fall in love with her. The colors of her eyes are a light jade green and I had the same color but it suited Kamitsure more.

I decided that I had to do something totally illogical to protect Kami from other men who wanted her for the wrong reasons. I decided that I would disguise myself as a man and pretend to be her brother since no one would want to test my strength and being a guy would be easier.

I take the scissors and cut my hair to an appropriate length for a boy. I hear Kamitsure stirring to wake up. She looks at me shocked that I would cut my hair but I told her my plan to protect her. Kami frowned at the idea and insisted that I don't need to protect her and I had to remind her who the ninja in the family was. She finally gives in and takes over styling my hair.

We didn't have any hair dye so my color remained the stupid girly pink color and I know I am going to be teased about it if I meet any people. Kami takes the bed sheets and cuts them into strips to bind my chest. She wraps the strips around my chest and ties them horribly tight but when she was done my chest looked like a man's. I didn't know Kami was this resourceful but I didn't care my plan was working. She found some boys clothing that hid my waist and hips.

Something was amiss outside because the boat was rocking harder than normal. I looked outside of the window seeing a storm happening. I couldn't believe our luck we are going to be thrown off course and getting to Konoha will be delayed and we cannot afford any delays.

Above the ship the sailors were scrambling to keep it on course but the storm was too strong. They were telling us to abandon ship and it was every man and woman for themselves. We were trying to get into a safety boat but the passengers were shoving us off. There was only one thing we could and that was to jump off the ship. I told Kami of this plan but I assured her that we wouldn't be separated so I tied rope around our waists.

I didn't know what hit me but I was knocked out and I was the only one that could save us. We're doomed.

00000

Kami's POV

I didn't know why Kyandasu would want to be a boy but she told me it was to ensure my safety. I didn't see why she couldn't protect me as a woman but she is very stubborn and I didn't want to get in her way. I helped her cut off her gorgeous rose colored locks to a boyish hair cut and I bind her chest down with the strips I cut from the bed sheets.

I could tell in her eyes there was something wrong going on the outside of the ship so we decided to investigate. The storm had gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. The rain poured so hard that we could barely see what was in front of us. We tried to get on the life boats but people were blocking our way there. I knew not everyone was going to survive the shipwreck because of everyone panicking.

Kyandasu thought of a great idea and got rope to tie us both together. She said that we had to jump or we would die. I thought that we were going to die either way since the water was ice cold or the ship was going to crush us to death. We jumped into the water and something knocked Kyandasu out cold.

"Kyandasu, wake up!" I scream while we were in the water freezing.

She wouldn't wake up no matter how I screamed. The storm raged on and I was trying my hardest to stay afloat with Kyandasu. Shortly after Kyandasu was knocked out I found shore. I slung her arm over my shoulder and dragged her towards an unknown direction.

As I traveled towards inland I didn't see anyone for about ten miles until I saw houses. I didn't know it was possible that it could rain in the desert but it is. I was so cold I think I was getting hypothermia all of my energy was drained out of me and there was not a soul to help us. I tried to receive help from the villagers but they couldn't or slam the door in my face.

I knew we didn't have much time because I could sense my twin was colder than I. We didn't even decide on her male name I guess I'll have to decide for her. I walked into a tall building asking for help. They were going to shoo us away until their boss overruled their decision.

He had red hair and the most interesting blue eyes I have seen. I found myself staring but I was brought back to reality when Kyandasu was waking up.

"What is your name?" He asked picking me up trying to keep me warm. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara

"Kamitsure Fujikara," I answered with my teeth chattering from the cold. "My brother and I were shipwrecked traveling towards Konohagakure. Kyohei needs medical attention!"

I was trying to get out of Gaara's grip but he had me close to him. He calls for a nurse and doctor and they took Kyandasu away to the hospital. I hope she was going to be okay. I didn't want to be separated from her but it was necessary for her to be treated.

This mysterious man brings me upstairs with a whole spectacle looking at me. It was mostly females giving me a dirty look. Gaara brings me into a private room and throws me a blanket.

"You should undress from your wet clothes," Gaara suggested turning around to give me privacy. "We'll see your brother in the morning."

"Okay," I said trusting him.

I take off my clothes and wrap the warm blanket around me. Gaara turns around and picks me up again making me blush since there was only a blanket separating me from him. He brings me to another room and I could tell it was his personal room. My blush grew deeper when I realized this.

"I won't hurt you, Kamitsure," Gaara says assuring me putting me on his bed. "I will be sleeping on the couch tonight and your clothes will be dry by morning. "

"Thank you Gaara," I said playing with the necklace Kyandasu gave me.

00000

Kyandasu's POV

I wake up with a million blankets on me and I was feeling over heated. I kick the blankets off of me. I was wearing a hospital gurney and I needed to find my clothes quickly. I found my clothes on the night stand near the bathroom so I quickly dress myself.

A girl with pink hair comes into the hospital room with a chart. Her headband signified that she was from Konohagakure and made me wonder why she was here. I had more important matters to attend to because I needed to find my sister. She had some explaining to do because I remembered specifically that we were tied together during the ship wreck.

"Kyohei-san you should be resting," The girl says trying to usher me back into bed.

"I have better things to do than to be resting, forehead, I have to find my sister," I said pushing her aside.

She screams and tries to punch me but I dodge her blow easily. I obviously hit a nerve but I didn't care either way. I walk out of the room without her checking my vital signs and signing my discharge papers. I don't need authorization to leave because my sister is more important and I don't like to be told what to do.

"You should follow Sakura-san's advice, Kyohei," Kamitsure scolded me but she hugged me anyway.

"Kami-chan I missed you!" I wailed dramatically hugging her back. "Where were you?"

"She was with me," The Kazekage replied.

Kamitsure sure had a lot of explaining to do and so did the Kazekage. I wasn't going to think of the worst scenario that was running through my head, but instead I gave the Kazekage the benefit of the doubt. I did what any brother does to their sister. When Kami's back was turned I gave the Kazekage "I'm watching you look."

"I'm glad you're safe Kami," I said smiling.

"I'm glad _you're _safe, Kyohei, you shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm seriously fine."

"Famous last words," I said under my breath pouting.

She turns to the Kazekage, "Thank you so much for paying for Kyohei's medical bills, Gaara. How can I repay you?"

The Kazekage thinks for a moment and replies, "I would like for you to accompany me to Konohagakure as my personal guest and naturally your brother can come as well."

"Alright," Kami blushed.

It was wise of him not to break the bond of our twin hood because I would throw a silent fit if I couldn't go. I guess brooding is the more appropriate word since I'm disguised as a man now. I could tell my sister has a crush on the Kazekage and I do hope for the best for her, but for some reason negative Nancy has to put her two cents into the mix telling me that Kami wasn't strong enough emotionally to be the Kazekage's wife or significant other. I'm going to see how this pans out.

**There is more to come and don't worry I will update ****This is for you ****very soon! ^_^**


End file.
